


First Date Deception

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, First Dates, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, One Shot, Paige and Stiles Are Twins, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles goes on a date with Derek in his sister’s place.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Paige, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Paige & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 474





	First Date Deception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aussiebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiebee/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Фальшивое первое свидание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186228) by [Koma_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami)



> insp—The Simpsons ‘I’m Prepared To Make That Sacrifice’ - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xrim-69LgLU

Stiles jumped as his bedroom door flew open, slamming against the bookshelf on the wall behind it.

His sister barrelled into his room, stumbling as she tried to catch herself on the doorframe. Her chest rose and fell with uneven breaths and her dark brown eyes were wide with fright.

“I need your help,” Paige pleaded.

Stiles rose from his seat, his chest tightening with fear as he stepped over to his sister’s side. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Paige stepped into his room and slumped down on the end of his bed.

“You know, Derek Hale?”

“Super popular jock? Captain of the basketball team? Tall, dark, and handsome. That Derek?” Stiles asked.

Paige nodded. “He asked me out on a date, tonight.”

“Does he know you’re a lesbian?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Paige answered. “And that’s what I’m worried about. I can’t go on a date, it wouldn’t be fair. I don’t want to lead him on, or get caught up in a situation I don’t want and can’t get out of.”

“You’re right, you shouldn’t go,” Stiles replied bluntly. “It wouldn’t be honest.”

He paused for a moment.

“I’ll go,” Stiles offered, “disguised as you.”

“What if he wants to hold hands?” Paige asked

Stiles shrugged. “I’m prepared to make that sacrifice.”

“What if he wants to kiss?”

“I’m prepared to make that sacrifice.”

“What if he wants to—?”

“You don’t want to know how far I’ll go,” Stiles said, cutting her off.

“You’d really go on a date with a guy for me?” Paige asked, stunned.

“You’re my sister,” Stiles said, smiling softly. “Of course I would.”

“How’s it going in there?” Paige called out from where she stood in the hallway, leaning back against the wall across from her brother’s room.

“Almost done,” Stiles replied.

A moment later Stiles stepped into the hallway. He wore a thin summer dress, the wavering white fabric covered in vibrant yellow sunflowers and the skirt hanging around his knees. He wore a pair of white sandals that complimented the dress.

The illusion was completed by a wig of long brown hair, curling slightly as it framed his face. His moles were covered up with concealer.

He looked himself up and down before looking back at his sister and raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

“It’s like looking in the mirror,” Paige said. “But you might want to work on your voice.”

“ _You might want to work on your voice_ ,” Stiles mimicked.

Paige blinked in surprise. “That was a lot better than I thought it’d be.”

Stiles smiled proudly.

“You’ve been practicing that, haven’t you?” Paige asked, narrowing her eyes suspisciously.

“Sometimes I pretend to be you when I call Dad,” Stiles admitted. “He’s more likely to say yes to you.”

Paige pushed herself up off the wall and took a step closer. “Are you sure about this? You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Paige, it’s going to be fine,” Stiles said reassuringly.

Paige opened her mouth to say something when a knock at the front door interrupted them.

“That’ll be him,” Paige whispered.

“I’ve got this,” Stiles said. “Just hide in your room until we’re gone.”

“Call me if you need to, okay?”

“Okay,” Stiles agreed. “Now, go.”

Page stepped past him and into her room. She stopped in the doorway, hesitating for a moment as she looked at her brother.

“Hey,” she whispered. “Thank you.”

Stiles made his way downstairs and opened the front door.

Derek stood on the front step. He was dressed in a grey Henley and a worn leather jacket. His wide-set eyes were pale, the colour of his irises shifted in the light; from hazel to green, to a shade of light blue-grey hue. A kind smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he met Stiles’ gaze.

“Hey,” Derek said quietly.

“Hi,” Stiles said, mirroring his sister’s voice perfectly.

“You ready to go?”

Stiles nodded.

The cinema was full with a buzz of chatter as the crowd of people filtered into the space and filled up their seats.

Stiles toyed with the hem of his skirt, swallowing hard as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Here you go," Derek said quietly, trying not to startle Stiles. He held out a box of popcorn and a drink for Stiles.

"Thank you," Stiles said softly. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back? I'd be more than happy to."

"It's fine," Derek reassured him, offering him a kind smile.

Stiles smiled bashfully, bowing his head as Derek slid into the seat beside him. A strange warmth filled his chest and his stomach was full of butterflies.

The cinema darkened and the screen lit up, playing trailers and advertisements before finally starting the movie—the latest horror film.

Stiles couldn't focus. It's not that it wasn't a good film, it was just that he was expecting Derek to make a move—to pretend to yawn so that he could put his arm around his shoulders, or to edge closer. But he didn't. Part of him felt relieved at that, he didn't—for Paige's sake—but part of him wished Derek had made a move, that even for one night Stiles could be close to him.

His mind was swirling with thoughts. He bounced his knee slightly, trying to find a way to move while sitting still.

He drew in a deep breath and tried to focus on the movie.

He watched as the characters moved down the dark, damp tunnel—a sewer or hidden passage of some sort, lit by the flickering glow of their flashlight. The concrete walls were covered in slime and mould, rivulets of water streaming across the rough surface. Spaced out along the walls were rusted iron grated, the lattice of metal bars catching debris and detritus.

There was no music, no sound except for the dripping water, the trickling rivulets and the echo of the character's footsteps as they moved slowly.

There was a thundering bang as the creature burst through the wall.

Stiles jumped. He let out a startled yell, reaching out for Derek.

A moment later he composed himself, his heart racing as his eyes drifted to where his hand clutched Derek's. He lifted his eyes to meet Derek's reassuring gaze.

Derek looked back at him, his face lit by the glow of the movie screen and his adventuring eyes like clear diamonds. 

Stiles felt his stomach twist in knots. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throats and slowly pulled his hand back.

"Sorry," Stiles whispered, his face flushed red as he turned back to face the screen.

A moment later, he felt Derek's fingers gently brush against the palm of his hand as he laced his fingers with Stiles'.

Stiles looked up at Derek in surprise. 

Derek looked back at him, his pale eyes lit by the movie. 

Stiles blushed, bowing his head slightly as he turned back to the movie.

He didn't want to lead Derek on, but at the same time, he couldn't pull away.

His racing heartbeat slowed, the warmth of Derek's touch soothing him.

They stayed like that for the lights came back up at the end of the movie. Derek slowly pulled his hand free of Stiles', collecting their things before making their way out of the movie.

They stepped out into the cool night air.

Stiles looked up, watching as the wisps of cloud cleared to reveal the glittering stars that filled the night sky.

"We should get going," Derek said quietly, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I think your dad will kill me if we're out later than nine-thirty."

"Assuming he hasn’t sent the deputies after you already," Stiles teased, a mischievous smile turning up the corners of his lips.

Derek smiled back, nodding towards where he’d parked his car.

Stiles followed.

He climbed into the Camaro and Derek slid into the driver’s seat. He fitted the key into the ignition and turned it, letting the car roar to life.

They drove home in quiet, Stiles staring out the window at the night sky as Derek drove through the familiar streets of Beacon Hills. The sound of Derek's car engine rumbled through his chest, soothing him.

They pulled up before Stiles' house and Derek shut off the engine.

Stiles climbed out of the car and made his way across the front yard to the front door, Derek following after him.

"You don't have to walk me to the front door, you know," Stiles told him.

"What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't make sure you got home safe?" Derek said, flashing a charming smile.

Stiles stopped by the door, he turned to face Derek, letting out a measured breath. 

"Derek,” he started slowly. “You’re a really nice guy and I had a really nice time tonight, but I..."

"I know," Derek said softly, offering a kind smile. "You only want to be friends."

He leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles' cheek.

"Goodnight, Stiles," he whispered before stepping back, a coy smile in his face.

"What?" Stiles asked, stunned. 

Derek smirked, turning back towards his car.

"Wait, you knew?" Stiles asked, no longer mimicking his sister's voice.

"I worked it out a while ago," Derek admitted. “About an hour into the night.”

"And you didn't think to tell me you knew?"

"I didn't want things to get weird,” Derek answered. “Besides, I liked being with you.”

Stiles frowned in confusion.

"I asked Paige out tonight as a friend so I could to talk to her about how to talk to you," Derek admitted.

“Why would you need my sister to help you to talk to me?” Stiles asked.

Derek levelled Stiles with a look, lifting an eyebrow.

I took a moment, but Stiles’ eyes widened with realisation. " _Oh_."

Derek bit his bottom lip slightly, bowing his head.

"So you... you like me?"

A soft pink blush coloured Derek's cheeks. "Yeah, I do."

Stiles couldn’t help but smile.

“I like you too,” Stiles admitted.

“Does that mean you’ll go on another date with me?” Derek asked hopefully.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
